1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor packages and, particularly, to an LED (light emitting diode) package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many beneficial characteristics, including low electrical power consumption, low heat generation, long lifetime, small volume, good impact resistance, fast response and excellent stability. These characteristics have made the LEDs widely used in illuminating lamps or light sources of liquid crystal displays or other applications. Typically, an LED package structure includes an insulator and two electrodes inserted in the insulator; the insulator is usually made of plastic material, and the electrodes are usually made of metal; it is difficult for the electrodes to completely tightly engage with the plastic material; as a result, water/moisture can enter the LED package structure through a gap between the insulator and the electrodes, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the LED package structure.
What is needed is an LED package structure which can overcome the limitations described.